Two Lovers
by Yukari Rin
Summary: Date night at the Potters' cottage in Godric's Hollow. Domestic Jily fluff.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ and related properties belong to J. K. Rowling and related parties.  
**Author's Note:** If you like this enough to add it to your Favorites, please leave a review! Favoriting is all well and good and it makes my heart swell with happiness to know that what I write has been enjoyed, but reviews help me grow as a writer. Letting me know what you like (and even what you don't) would mean so much to me.

* * *

James let out a muffled oath as he slammed his knee into the sofa with a resounding "thunk". He crumpled onto the well-loved seat and tenderly massaged the bone through his trousers.

"Did you not mean to do that, then?" an amused voice asked from the doorway. James twisted his head to peer out beneath his fringe. His glasses sat at an odd angle over his nose so his view of his wife wasn't quite clear enough to see her expression, but he was certain he could tell you exactly what she looked like in that moment. Her hair was braided in a fishtail style, draped over one shoulder. Her green eyes reflected the warmth of the lights in the room as they shone in amusement. Her full lips were likely curved into that smile that had until recently only been reserved for him but now also beamed towards the baby she was holding on her left hip.

James pushed himself upright but remained seated. "Couldn't get him to sleep?" he questioned, setting his glasses to rights and grinning as his son shifted into focus. Harry has the tail of Lily's braid in his mouth, grinning wetly at his father. "Mate, it's not good manners to use a bird's hair as a teething toy. Even if said bird is your mum."

Lily moved into the room as Harry ignored his father's lesson. "Would you rather he use your finger again like he did the other day?"

"He'd likely break it in half this time, the way he bites down," James ruminated, rubbing the still-sore digit. "If it's between my fingers and your mum's hair, Harry, it'd be best to stick to the latter. Dad needs his fingers, doesn't he, mama?" The question was joined by thick black eyebrow wiggling in an attempt at seduction.

Lily's reply was a puff of laughter as she carefully handed off their son and examined their surroundings. "Did you do all of this without magic?" All of the furniture had been pushed against the walls.

"I thought it would add to date night's magic if I put physical effort into it."

There was a moment of silence as Lily regarded her husband. "You forgot where you let your wand, didn't you?"

"Oi!" James sputtered as Lily laughed. "_No_," he countered. "I'm limited in how extravagant my plans for our dates can be. I can't whisk you off for a broom ride under the moon, I can't take you out to a fancy restaurant, I can't even make you your favorite meal because we're in desperate need to have the shopping done and our cupboards are empty." He winced as Harry's mouth located one of his fingers.

Lily leaned forward taking James' face between her hands. "I've never needed anything extravagant, darling. You love me and I love you. That's enough."

"That's good to know. 'Until we are parted by death' and all." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and glanced at their son. "Unfortunately this little guy still being awake didn't factor into my plans."

"Which were what?"

"Telling you would ruin the surprise."

"I have trouble believing that you won't manage to surprise me anyway."

Bored with his father's hand Harry reached for James' glasses, burbling happily when they fell into his lap. James tried to look stern but failed to hold his frown for longer than a second. He moved to retrieve the frames but Harry brought them to his chest and angled his open mouth towards his father's hand. Choosing the less painful fate James leaned his forehead against his wife's. "A bit of candlelight. Some music. A little dancing." He felt Lily's smile. "A lot of dancing, really. I know you love it and I miss it and I just... wanted to do something we used to do a lot. Especially today."

"Why today?"

"We've been in hiding for fifteen months."

"And dancing is another way of defying Voldemort?"

"It seemed like a better idea in my head."

Lily kissed him soundly. "James Potter, it _is_ a good idea. It's like laughing in his face."

"Hidden away in this cottage?"

"With the two most important people in our lives-"

"Marked for death-"

"Safe and healthy-"

"Unable to do anything but-"

"Be together as a family when so many others can't?"

James squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. Lily's fingers combed through his hair. Harry sensed the shift in mood and looked up at his parents with wide eyes. James opened his eyes after a breath and tapped his son's nose. Harry went cross-eyed at the action. "I think he's going to have your eyes."

"Mmm," Lily murmured, willing to let the subject change.

"It's a bit unfortunate about his hair, though." Lily laughed and James' lips twitched. "But I guess it worked to my favor in the end. Hopefully it will for him, too." The family sat in silence for a few moments, James and Lily lost in their own thoughts as Harry covered his father's glasses in saliva.

"You told me there would be music, Mr. Potter," Lily reminded him as she pulled away and rescued his glasses with a deft hand."

James pressed a quick succession of kisses to her face and rose from the couch. He took a few stiff steps towards the non-magical radio and fiddled with the dial until he found a station playing music that Lily's grandparents might have listened to. Lily withdrew her wand from her skirt's pocket and cleaned her husband's glasses. She stood and flicked the wand to light the candles James had placed around the room and tucked Harry into a corner of the couch, surrounding him with pillows to prevent his falling.

She felt a hand come to rest on her waist and felt James' chest against her back. "Mrs. Potter," he spoke quietly into her ear, "may I have this dance?"

Lily turned and slid her arm up his arm from where it met her waist and across his shoulder. "This one and all the rest."

They drew towards each other, free hands lifting as one as they found their place in the waltz. They let the music guide them as they danced in the small sitting room of their cottage, two hearts beating together. Harry watched his spot, sinking slowly into the cushion, knowing he was safe as his eyelids grew heavy with sleep.


End file.
